borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shotgun
There are already substantial tables on Talk:Shotgun (Title) and Talk:Scattergun. --Raisins 14:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Gleh -- nevermind :P AngleWyrm 22:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Big gun? When I joined someones game a lvl 48 berserker had a shotgun looking weapon. When he fired it, it shot out like 500 grenades in like 5 seconds! Does anyone knows what this weapon is and how you get it? --Kirby888 19:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Hax. Forum:Help needed from a weapon maker expert has some examples --Raisins 04:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) This sounds a lot like the Boom Stick that Baron Flynt drops. 19:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC)XBoxScot i found a pistol that shot standard grenades back when i was a soldier... Strategy tips I have found a great way to increase your chance of hitting the enemy, just scope in quickly before you shoot, shoot, and scope out. As long as you're aiming in the general direction of the enemy's head it's great for criticals. Add melee after each shot too if your gun has a slow fire rate. NocGamer 02:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I've read the strategy section and don't agree with it at all. in no particular order, these are things that should be noted. * when an elemental effect triggers, it effects all bullets from that shot. * each pellet in a shot that has an element applied to it applies the effect when hitting an enemy. * aiming with a shotgun is somewhat useful, where you might be lucky to hit the enemy with 1 pellet at medium range, aiming can turn that into about 2 (or luckily 3) pellet hit. * like most weapons, there are different types of shotguns with different uses. On my soldier i have a shotgun with a x3.0 scope that has an accuracy of 72, it's my sniper weapon of choice. * i've found that for whatever reason, on spiderants and other armored foes, that for what ever reason, a non elemental shotgun seems to do more damage than any onther weapon (possibly from a pellet or 2 hitting weak fleshy spots, comfirm?) depending on the class you play, shotguns can play a number of roles * soldiers can extend the magazine, reduce recoil on kill, and increase damage, making even a high damage, 2 round gun deadly at close range * Hunters have a few skills that increases damage, rate of fire, and reload on kill. As well as being able to ignore shields and increase crit damage. a very accurate shotgun to the weakspot even at long range would work wonders (double trouble for an elemental weapon) * Berserkers have a few skills as well that increase the damage to all weapons (on kill or when his shield depletes), meaning that a quick shoot and kill while running towards a group of enemies an effective way to up your melee damage by the time you reach the group (and some shotguns have spikes for extra melee damage) * Since when a elemental effect triggers it effects all pellets in the shot (thus makeing 7 bullets hit for (stacking??) elemental damage, the siren is a good choice for one. With a wide spread high chance of effect proc, the siren has one of hte best chances of hitting multiple foes at once with the effect, or one foe with the effect several times. more pellets = more stacking here. comments? Skyroskus 01:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The tactics section is really contrary to any military or reasonable combat sense. First of all, aiming is always important, having all of your pellets hit means more damage to the target. Thus having a shotgun with 80 accuracy that will deliver 700 damage instead of a shotgun that does 300 damage per pellet with zero accuracy, that might hit an enemy with one pellet, unless at point blank range where pellets will still miss. For example, I have a desert shotgun with a mellee attachment, it has about 70 accuracy and a type one sight (The metal U ring) and a two shot cylinder. Under most circumstances I can kill an enemy at 100m or more in one shot with aiming, or if they are really close or just really tough I can damage them with a shot and knock them down with the mellee weapon and kill them with the second shot. Usually they are dead after the second attack. But even while running and gunning most players are compitent enough to keep an enemy roughly sighted with even the most accurate shotgun and still hit them. Basically, more accurate = more damage per shot. More damage per shot = Less ammo wasted and a faster kill. Faster kill = Less damage taken by you, less risk to you, and the sooner you can move on to the next target. Sorry about the bad spelling, I'm using internet explorer and I've come to rely on safari's spell check.''Aryeonos''[[User_talk:Aryeonos|'What!?']] 18:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) weirdness... i found a your typical, worthless "terrible scattergun" thats not worth mentioning... only all its text is red as in "X accuracy is RED" and stuff like that. i sold it but damn that wasnt supposed to happen Assault/Combat Shotties... what the hell? I have never really noticed any difference in the many shotguns I've run across while playing this game. Or, I should say I've never noticed any defining feature between shotguns that would classify them into two major catagories. No shotty is "semiautomatic", you pull the trigger, it fires, you hold it down, it'll fire again and again until the magazine is empty. Now, the rate of fire between shots has definitely differed between models, but unlike combat rifles, there's really not a huge difference between one shotgun and the other. What I HAVE noticed, however, is that the two-shell shotties tend to be inordinately more powerful per-blast than the 12-shell variety. But, still, that's more a balancing choice than an actual variety of weapon. Would anyone mind if I edited the page accordingly? TrollofReason 23:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, adding to my own thread of thought here, but it's still relevant. The whole revolver/sring-loaded clip-thingy? so far as I can figure, through much experimentation, has little to no relevance regarding reload times. A 6-shell reolver will load just about as fast, if not actually faster in many cases, than a 5-shot clip-style shotty. Don't believe me? do some experimentation of your own, press the reload button/hotkey and then start ticking off seconds before you can fire again. : Again, there is no such thing as a difference between so-called combat and assault shotguns. They're all basically next-gen shotguns that (thankfully) deviate from the cumbersome internal tubular magazine styles of the 20th Century that force you load one shell at a time. And again, I'd like to update the page accordingly, though I'm hesitant to do so because it'd require several shifts in certain catagories related to multiple articles. If that makes sense. TrollofReason 00:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I know this is about a year old, but for those of you who still don't know, you can download "Willow Tree" to make weapons, willow tree shows every modifier that each part makes.''Aryeonos''[[User_talk:Aryeonos|'What!?']] 18:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, final post here and it's to settle things. Did some more experimentation and then took note of pellet counts. The spring-loaded ones, as said in the decriptory paragraph DO, indeed, all have a reduced count, 7 to be exact when they are generic "shotgun" shotguns. They're also, on average, MUCH more accurate, becoming almost like combat rifles on steroids if a Hunter Assault Shotgun can be encountered, making them extremely effective Spiderant slayers and Badass/Bruiser busters. They also tend to have a better rate of with very few exceptions. In addition, through my collecting and comparing, assault spring-loaded shotties are more likely to have elemental trigger effects attached to them, Explosive especially. Reload times are still variable, though, compared to the revolver-style combat shotties. So, yeah, going to make peace with this issue now. TrollofReason 01:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Dahl Jackal Someone needs to add this the Jackal is a combat shotgun that fires grenades instead of bullets, and as it seems could have elemental effects as it is, like the carnage, bound to the barrel and not to an accesory, i consider modding mine to see if it is true on the other hand the version with body5 i bought is with its around 60% accuarcy usefull for taking on larger groups and indirect bombardment, tho it does have a tendency to be awkwardly inaccurate for that its obviously a dlc3 pearl weapon My urge was overwhelming, yes it does can have elemtals and tho it shows just a x1 it does trigger fairly often, but that might been me being a firefly (pardon my grammar, but i give a damn) Shotgun / Melee combo I've found that a good tactic with a shotgun at very close range is to alternate between firing your shotgun and meleeing the target. This effectively removes the need to pump the shotgun between blasts, which can be very handy when your shotgun's pump-action takes a while. It's an excellent tactic if you begin to bleed out, with an enemy beside you, as it greatly increases the damage you can do in a given time. 05:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Slim Brady Idea for a 'Wabbit Gun' that shoots 'birdshot'? Swap the number of pellets for the damage, so instead of a gun shooting e.g. 250dmg times 7 pellets, it would shoot 250 pellets at 7dmg a piece! Maybe even make it an orange or cyan Legendary, and bump up the recoil (could make it a Jakobs). That'll sweep away those pesky rakks and skags for sure! Sign your posts damnit! The maximum amount of pellets a shotgun can fire is 12, without undue mods which could bump it up to 24 I think, maybe more.''Aryeonos''[[User_talk:Aryeonos|'What!?']] 18:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Spiked assault shotty I've just read on this here wiki that the spiked accessory on assault shotgun does nothing. Is that true? 06:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes. The spike will spawn on assault shotguns and the animation will show but the bonus to meele damage willnot be applied. Apparently it is glitched. 06:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Cleanup Alrighty. I would like to go over this page much in the same way that I went over Combat Rifle. All I really need to do is the infoboxes for each individual weapon page, since we have "Combat Shotguns" and "Assault Shotguns" on this page and the nav box, but again the infoboxes, (all of them), only list "Shotgun" as type. Since no sweeping changes need to be made, here's all I plan to do: * Change infoboxes to "Combat Shotgun" or "Assault Shotgun" * Create Category:Combat Shotgun and Category:Assault Shotgun * Create Combat Shotgun and Assault Shotgun as redirects * Use lots of pretty colors on the page Some info that I don't have that will be needed for Category:Combat Shotgun and Category:Assault Shotgun is manufacturers. Looking at the Combat Rifle page, we have the information that Dahl, Hyperion and Tediore make Burst Rifles, Atlas, S&S Munitions, Torgue and Vladof make Support Machine Guns. Who makes Combat Shotguns and who makes Assault Shotguns? That information should be included on this page in the same way that it is included on the Combat Rifle page. That information will then allow Category:Combat Shotgun and Category:Assault Shotgun to be added to their respective manufacturers categories. -- 23:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :All done with my bits. -- 00:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Incendiary I read somewhere that assault shotguns can never have fire on them. I can't remember ever using an incendiary assault shotgun, so is this true? Auntarie 13:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :You made me look this up. I kept an eye out during my last Armory run and looked up The Gun Show (http://www.thecardchest.com/gunshow/). I wonder if it's some sort of gun generation glitch or intentional. --Mensahero 12:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't remember ever having seen one (but I do remember having seen a metric shit ton of Corrosive/Incendiary/Shock assault shotguns). Gearcalc does not make acc_incendiary available on Assault Shotguns either. AFAIK, it is porbably true, but having a source before putting it in mainspace would be cool. happypal (talk • ) 14:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes that's right. Assault shotguns cannot be incendiary, but can be any other element. Combat shotguns can be any of the 4 elements. Not proof, but more evidence here. (It's not possible to prove it unless you look into the game's code.) Logisim 17:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Btw, I did put a note on the Accessory page a few weeks ago. (Perhaps that's where you first saw?) Logisim 17:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC)